the blade of armageddon
by ryu no tenshi
Summary: contest there lies.they can not be so blind.we'll wait 'till daylight dies. there time will come.the sun will never shine again. and armageddon will reign over the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The blade of Armageddon **

**You know. I got to thinking one day. We all know that the rikodu sennin split the juubi into nine parts and sealed its body as the moon. But…every one knows you cant get rid of all traces of anything. So the juubi must have lived on inside the other nine bijuu since they should know where they came from. So. Since they lived for a long ass time, the juubi had a long time to re-gather its chakra and make a new body. With this idea, I came up with this simple question. What if an injured juubi where to stumble on an injured naruto?**

**READ IT!**

**Log:**

"**eat it" demon speech/jutsu**

'_**no' demon thoughts**_

"yes" human speech

'_no' _human thoughts

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unknown person's POV**

Great. Just fucking great. This just had to happen. I get my body and have to fight just to stay alive. Damn it. This was a new shirt to. Can I ever get a break. And to think that they're still looking for me. Cant kami leave me alone for a little while. Man. I haven't been this hurt since that battle with the rikodu sennin. And boy was I in pain. *sigh* being the juubi sucks some times.

**Normal POV 5 minutes ahead**

In a small clearing sat a blond haired blue eyed boy. He looked no older then nine but looked as if he just came out of a slaughter house.

His shirt was ripped to shreds that were unidentifiable. His black pants were now shredded shorts and his shoes were non-existent. His blond hair was matted to his face with blood. His whole body seemed to be covered with the life giving substance.

He sat under a tree and gazed at the starry sky. His empty eyes searching for an answer that the boy knew would never come.

He was as wrong as he'll ever be right now.

He slowly let his head fall to look ahead as he heard rustling in the bushes. He then saw a man holding his left arm and limping into the clearing.

Said man had void black hair, and his teeth were the same color, if his fangs indicated anything. He had no shirt on and that exposed his heavily injured and bleeding chest and back. His white pants looked like ribbons and were stained red with his blood coming out of legs. His clawed hands and feet clawing into his flesh and the earth. But his eyes. His eyes were the strangest things he ever saw.

The Irises were black but there was a blue patter in them. It formed a three triangular pyramid separated by a hexagon the had three breaks that went out keeping triangles from touching with three smaller triangles where the breaks stopped (see my profile picture for actual description minus the dragon). The man limped a little more until he was out of the bushes. He stopped as he noticed the blond boy staring at him. he stared back as he searched the kids soul.

The two stayed like this until the smaller one broke the ice. "Are you here to kill me?" the kid asked taking the juubi by surprise. He hadn't expected a child as young as him to ask such a question. "why do you say that little one?" juubi asked as he opted to plop down on the ground. The kid continued to stare. "they normally would send someone to finish me off if I get away and if jii-san doesn't get to me in time." the boy said as he closed his eyes.

Juubi stared at the boy. Why did this boy speak like his life was a tragedy. " all my life I've been hated for reasons I don't know. Im called a monster, demon, hell spawn and the like. I just want my life to end. I want to be rid of my hellish life style. Can you do that for me mister?" the boy asked as his emotionless eyes bore into those of the juubi.

Juubi stared back. He was told of a child that would have a life like the one this child was having. Was this the chosen child? He decided that this child must live. "boy. You remind me of my former self. Do you want some one to be there for you? To be there when you hurt? When you cry?" he asked the child and said person nodded. "but…I haven't cried since I was four" he said and the juubi shook. This child's life must have been worse then what was foretold. He decided that he will be there for this child. If kami didn't find him then this must be a sign from kami's sister fate.

"come child. I shall be there for you. " juubi said as he stood up and black chakra outlined in purple rose from the ground around him. The boy slowly stood up and nodded. They walked over to each other and met in the middle of the clearing. The black chakra was thrashing all over the place as it circle and oozed its way around the child's body. "what is your name child?" he asked the boy as he touched his shoulder. "naruto uzumaki" the now named naruto said as he felt immense pain course through his body but he did not whimper in the slightest. "naruto. I shall be there for you. We shall become one. Forever" the juubi said as he slowly faded. Naruto nodded as he grasped the juubi's hand. "forever" he assured and in a bright black flash. The juubi was no more and a new legend was born.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Minutes later**

Minutes after the black light (no prototype pun intended) the sandaime hokage and his most trusted anbu arrived on the scene expecting to see the blond haired child. But what they saw shocked them.

A black haired boy sat in a crater at least thirty feet wide and five feet deep. The sandaime approached the child carefully as to not be caught off guard. He then crouched next to the child and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy looked up and gave haruzine a clear look at his face. Blue eyes, dark whisker marks, lengthened canines. All that was missing was the blond hair. "Tell me child. What is your name?" he asked and the kid looked at the him quizzically. "you don't remember me…jii-san?" the boy said and sarutobi's eyes widened. "naruto?" he asked and the boy nodded.

He sighed and told naruto to climb on his back. Naruto did as told and got on haruzine's back. The old hokage then made a few hand signs to his anbu and they all disappeared via shunshin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hokage office**

Minutes later the hokage and his anbu arrived in his office. Said hokage walked over to a sofa that was by his desk and signaled the anbu to return to their posts. With a bow the anbu shunshined away and went to their original spots in the office.

He turned to naruto and saw that he was still sitting down on the couch.

And reading his scrolls.

And looking behind some pictures on the wall.

And looking in side the safes.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at all the naruto's and what they where doing. He looked at the naruto sitting on the couch and pulled a chair to sit in front of him. Once he sat down naruto looked up at him. "so what's going to happen to me now jii-san? We cant tell the council." naruto said as he made another clone to help read some stuff from the safe. Haruzine sighed. "I don't know naruto-kun. They'll get suspicious of your change." he replied as naruto once again made a clone.

Naruto then looked at sarutobi with cold eyes. "so. You going to tell me about my _family _that left?" he said and sarutobi instantly looked at all of naruto's clones. He didn't realize that they were looking through his stuff.

All of his stuff. He sighed and sat back down and stared into naruto's soulless eyes. "well. Seeing as you will have looked through every thing by now. This is how it happened…"

And so haruzine began to explain how his mother took his two younger siblings and fled konoha after she was told of what happened to him. Naruto paid close attention as haruzine told him how she yelled and screamed that he was her child. That she would never spawn a thing like him. She then took the two girls and left konoha saying to return to kill the demon and free her son from his imprisonment.

Naruto sat there as the information sank in his head. Speaking of his head. It was hurting. a lot. He tried to ignore it until his head went into a pain best describe as someone trying to split your head with a rusty and dull kunai.

His hands shot to the sides of his head and he groaned as he heard voices speak rapidly. The voices sounded like thousands of men talking all at once in the same tone of voice. Just like it came it stopped. Naruto sat there on the couch as reality froze around him. He had just received an explanation. He didn't like the way it sounded but it was the truth.

Time resumed and naruto looked at haruzine. "I need to leave konoha" he said and haruzine gave him a questioning gaze. "I need to train. I wont be able to defend my self the way I am." he explained and the hokage seemed to think about it. "you got four years" he said simply and naruto let a small smile creep up his face.

Naruto stood up from his seat and stretched out. Sarutobi followed suit. "we will head over to your house to pack" he said only for naruto to shake his head. "there's no need. I'm already long gone from the village" naruto said and haruzine looked at him like he grew another head. Naruto sighed and motioned for him to look around. "what do you see around you jii-san?" he asked and haruzine gave a simple reply. "bunshin" naruto nodded and continued. "what kind of bunshin?" he asked and realization hit the aged hokage hard. Literally.

One of the clones jumped up and punched him in the face. Not expecting the punch, haruzine fell back into the chair. He then opened his eyes and watched as all the naruto-s poofed out of existence. The last one though said a few words. "see you in four years jii-san" and with that the naruto poofed away.

Haruzine blinked a couple of times before getting up, walking to his desk, opening a hidden drawer and pulling out his stash of sake. He had a felling he would need it for the council meeting.

This was going to be a long four years.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah yeah. So. What do you guys think? I know the explication is weird but you all know its true. Reviews will be liked and flames. Well I'll either ignore them or they will be used as the flames that are use for the alcohol with the blue fire on top of it. Then blown out and then who ever wants one can have one and drink it. Later.**

**Tenshi no ryu, flying out of here.**


	2. the return

**The blade of Armageddon**

'**sup. Its been I while since I've updated but I've been having difficulties at home. So with out further ado. Here is chapter 2 of blade of Armageddon.**

**Chapter two: the return**

**(I don't own naruto or any thing related to darksiders)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Outside of konoha **

Two figures stood on top of a hill located by the village hidden in the leaves. One of the figures stood about six foot five. He had black hair that fell to his mid-back. He had on a black kimono top with white chain like patterns on them. His black shinobi pants falling to the ankles were taped off and stopped where his blue shinobi sandals started.

The next figure was the shortest of the two. He stood about five foot seven with gray hair that stopped at his shoulders and spiked out in every direction. He wore a gray shirt with a black flack jacket over it with the kanji for sorrow on the back. He had black anbu styled pants and black shinobi sandals. He also had a katana strapped horizontally on his lower back.

One would think it was any thing but a sword since it had no hilt and the handle of the sword and the sheath looked like they were one piece. The color of said weapon was white with a black stripe going up the middle on both sides.

The two stood there in silence. The taller one stood in a relaxed stance while the smaller one stood with his arms crossed over his chest, head down and eyes closed. A cold wind blew in from behind them and made their cloths rustle in the wind as the sun hung in the sky. " its time." the first one said and the second one growled. "he called me back a year early. I wasn't finished with the training." he responded and the first one didn't respond.

The second figure opened his eyes to reveal slitted amethyst eyes and glared at the silhouette of konoha. The first one grunted as the sun started to raise in the sky and its rays hit his body making it start to smoke.

The second one moved his head slightly and his eyes looked over to the taller man. Said man grunted before turning black and see through and fading into his own shadow. The shadow then moved over to the remaining person and merged with it. Said person looked back over to konoha and sighed. He lifted his right arm and made a slicing motion with his hand and a black line with square patterns on the top and bottom going from right to left to appear and then open to reveal a world of swirling darkness.

The person stepped into the void and looked into its depths. In the distance a light formed and a large office appeared. '_time to go see what sarutobi-jii-san has called me back for' _he though before he walked forward and the opening closed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hokage's office**

Haruzine Sarutobi, the sandaime hokage of konohagakure, sat in his office that was currently filled with a lot of people.

Said people that were occupying his office were jonin that had decided to take up teams this year. Some chunin that's purpose are unimportant at the moment and three other people that were not of the village at the moment. Two girls and one boy.

The three all had red hair put the two girls hair fell to their mid-backs while the boys fell to his shoulders.

The first one which was the first girl stood around five-ten. She had the normal anbu uniform on but minus the mask and blue shinobi sandals. She had see green eyes and a heart shaped face.

The second girl matched the first one in appearance but was dressed in a red shirt with the whirlpool symbol on the left shoulder and blue plants that were tucked in her blue shinobi sandals.

And the last one, who was the boy of the group, wore a red shirt with an unzipped jacket. His black pants had holes in them exposing his knees. His eyes were blue but the left one was cover by the hair that fell down that and the rest spiked out and back.

All the people were having their own conversations while the first of the three red heads spoke to the sarutobi. " how long until he gets hear old man? You said he would be here." she said and sarutobi sighed. "he said he would come back but I know he didn't want to. Since I asked him to he must have done it to see what was up." he replied.

The lady was going to reply but some one cut her off. "your damn right you old monkey. What is the reason you invited me to this office party?" said a person. Every one turned to the person to see a kid no older then thirteen standing in front of a closing opening. No one had sensed him arrive so the didn't see what he stepped out of. The gray haired child walked further until he was standing next to the red headed boy and in front of the hokage's desk.

The people got quiet as this person had addressed their hokage like he was nothing. The hokage sighed as he could see the distain on the persons body being near the three people. "well. I called you back to the village because the council saw fit to have you back." he said and the person didn't answer but closed his eyes.

Slowly, he opened his right eye and the hokage looked at it to see the slitted pupil shrink in on it self before a hole blasted open in the wall behind him that lead to the out side with black flames licking at the hole's edges. "that doesn't answer my question, hokage-sama. There has to be a reason for the council wanting me to return a year early." he said in an icy tone that some people thought that temperature dropped several degrees.

No one answered as they all just stared at the gaping hole in the wall. The sandaime sighed and rubbed his temples. "naruto. Was that really necessary?" the old man asked and in that next instant his eye brow started twitching as naruto blew another hole in the wall on the other side. "your testing my patience jii-san." naruto said as he closed his eye making every one sigh in relief.

Sarutobi sighed again. "naruto…

Said person opened his right eye again and every one tensed.

These are your family members"

Silence. The jonin and chunin gasped at the sentence and naruto opened his other eye and stared at the group of three. "my…family?" he asked and the three started looking hopeful. "yes naruto. Im your kaa-…" the lady didn't have time to finish as a giant gash about five inches wide and a foot long blow into the ground in front of her as she tried to step forward. The next words that naruto said shattered her heart.

"**I have no family" **he said in a demonic voice. Black chakra swirled around naruto's body as his appearance started to change. His hair had turned pitch black and any light that shined on it didn't escape the void like color. His finger and toe nails lengthened into claws and turned black as well and then his canines turned into fangs and also turned a pitch black. The most noticeable change was his eyes. His eyes turned black as a amethyst colored triangular pyramid with a hexagon combination and that his pupil had shrunken into tiny dots in the middle.

" **you mean to tell me that, the council called me back just because they figured out who my parents were?" **naruto's demonic voice combined with his KI made every one fall to there knees, barely even getting the correct amount of oxygen with each of their breaths. "**and don't tell me that your going to tell the village of my blood. I don't need people getting on their knees in front of me begging for forgiveness." **he continued before pointing at the three red heads. "** and then you have the nerve to call them my FAMILY!" **at the end of the sentence naruto screamed out family before walking right up to the hokage and grabbing his shirt collar. " **the same **_**family **_**that abandoned me to train and kill me because of some fucked up bullshit!" **naruto dropped the hokage back in his chair and let his KI go. " I want nothing to do with them…" he said as he started for the door.

As he opened the door he glanced back at the three people. "ever." and with that naruto left the room and slammed the door. Putting several cracks in it. Haruzine sighed as he straitened his robe and helped the lady up. "im very sorry Kushina. It looks like you'll have trouble gaining the right to be called family by him." he said as Kushina broke down crying and her kids started to comfort her. Haruzine looked at all the jonin In the room. "we will continue this meeting later." and with a bow every one left the room.

Kushina sobbed and held her self as naruto's words plagued her. Haruzine walked back to his chair and sat down. '_ why do I get the feeling that I shouldn't have let this happen?' _he thought to him self as he looked out of one of the holes in the wall. He sighed once more before going back to his paperwork.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With naruto**

Naruto after storming out of the hokage's office he had raged his way all the way to a fenced up forest. He stared at the signs that said 'keep out' and 'off limits'. naruto seeing the name of the forest jumped over the fence and landed on the other side. He smirked as he walked into the wilderness to release some steam.

**Thirty minutes of nature abuse later**

Naruto walked out of the forest with a content sigh. Other then his shirt gone and the bleeding gash on his chest then he looked fine. He jumped over the fence. After landing black chakra started to ooze out of his wound and started closing it. He scratched his chest after the chakra faded back into his body.

After some how pulling a shirt from….some were, naruto strode back into the village of konoha and walked around. The village was the same in general but the villagers were different. They all looked at him with awe and respect while even some of the older women had looks of lust and some even tried to get a feel on him pretending to walk by.

Naruto sighed as he side stepped a women who tried to grab his ass from behind. After about ten minutes naruto suddenly vanished. Only thing that let you know he was once there was the dust that floated around and the quick sound of static that came and went.

Naruto landed on a nearby roof top only to groan as he felt some one land next to him. He turned to the person to see a dog masked anbu. He sighed as he twitched his neck to the left and the anbu nodded and grabbed his shoulder before they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They never noticed the women who some how got on the building and tried to tackle naruto only to fall off the building….into a dumpster of coarse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Council rooms**

The anbu and naruto appeared in the council rooms. It was filled with the most important people in the village. The clan heads, the hokage and his teammates, some old dude with one eye named danzo and the civilian council.

Naruto sighed as he walked over and sat next to the hokage. "what does the humble council want to ask of me today?" he said with an empty tone. There were murmurs and whispers about the boy until the hokage raised his hands for silence. "naruto. The council wishes for you to become a ninja for konoha." sarutobi started. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "fine." he said flatly. "assign me to a genin team for tomorrow and I'll join." he said again and haruzine nodded his head. " is there any thing else the council would like to ask young uzumaki?" haruzine started.

After he said that one pink haired lady on the civilian council stood up. "I, haruno shii wish to purpose a marriage contract with my daughter." she said and smirked. Her smirk turned into a frown when naruto said no. "since I am not the last of my clan, I don't have to take part of any marriage contracts that any of you purpose." he explained and shii sat down.

Naruto yawned and stood up. He went to the door but before he left he gave the council the bird and left. Taking offence to the finger the council started to up roar until haruzine dismissed them and went home himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With naruto**

After naruto left the council room and the hokage tower, naruto had went to the hokage monument and sat on top of the yandaime's head.

He sighed as he watched the sun start to set and bath the world in red and orange glow with blue at the top signaling the coming night. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I told you already. I want nothing to do with you. Did I not make my self clear?" he said then asked as he turned to the three red heads from before.

Kushina stood in front of the two kids and looked at naruto. " naruto-kun please forgive us." she said quietly as she stepped up and stood in front of him. "forgive you of what? Is it not my understanding that you took my younger siblings away from the village with out regrets to kill me." he said and she stared at the ground ashamed. "and now you come back begging me to forgive you. that's pathetic. I wish you were still wanting to kill me." he continued and his words made her sob.

But the last words he said shattered her heart into tiny little pieces. "isn't that right. Former Kyubii jinchuuriki." he said in a cold tone. "I would have forgiven you if you were not the ex-Kyubii jinchuuriki but, to find out that that not only were you my beast's former container, you were the second container. Uzumaki mito I believe was the first. Your own mother(1) who passed Kyubii down to you. And you have the nerve to say that Kyubii possessed me. Hmm?"

he continued his verbal assault as he walked and stood just a few inches from her. "and you stand here asking for forgiveness. Why would you want that from me? The words you said to the old man that day concerning me made seem as if you being the former container didn't matter. kukukuku" naruto started chuckling darkly. " I will never forgive you. After all I still remember all those assassins you sent after me when I was a kid. And even the one time you found me in my travels and almost tore my arm off to beat me with it. Remember that?" he said evilly as Kushina started crying.

The kids had rushed to their mother to try and comfort her but they were blasted back by what looked like a ripple in the air that sucked in every thing around it before disappearing. Naruto smirked as his eyes turned back to their earlier form of the pyramid and hexagon combination(2). He locked eyes with Kushina. Green staring into black/amethyst and if Kushina had to say, her son looked hot with those eyes. Wait. What? Kushina didn't have time to wonder on her thoughts as her world turned into a very awkward moment. For her at least.

The sky turned midnight blue, the clouds turned purple and were moving in a fast speed and every thing in other colors were black and white. But the most awkward thing that was wrong was that she was tied to a cross. But, the only reason she felt it awkward was because she was the type that were into the bondage thing and being tied up was not helping at the moment.

Naruto appeared in all his black and white glory and stared at Kushina with the same eyes as before. Kushina blushed as naruto walked up to her, never braking eye sight. "_ welcome to the world of tsukyomi, Kushina-san" _he said and Kushina raised an eye brow. "_ oh you noticed the difference. Well you see, naruto-sama has left me in charge of this world when he uses it and I brake every ones mind that enters. But to assure you I am not naruto playing a prank. You can call me yami-naruto or vector." _vector explained and snapped his fingers. " _for the next seventy-two hours you will be tortured. Physically and mentally." _with those words, every thing went straight to hell._ "seventy-one hours and forty-eight seconds to go" _vector said and snapped his fingers again.

Back out in the real world naruto stood in front of his two siblings. The boy was named arashi and the girl natsuki. He sighed as he watched Kushina fall to the ground screaming. He sighed as he nodded his head and the anbu that was hiding in the shadows took the three away. Seeing as how arashi and natsuki were badly beaten. Naruto sighed and looked up at the night sky. '_ what would you do in this situation. Father' _he thought and he could have sworn he saw the clouds form the yondaime and gave him a crocket grin. He looked a way and back to see the clouds separate again. He sighed and played it off as his imagination.

He opened up another void and stepped in. he had to get rest for tomorrow and he didn't want to be disturbed. So once he was all the way in he closed the void and let his body go and floated in the darkness. Soon after he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done. Sorry it took so long. Now I have a little thing for my readers to do for me if you can. Can you think of a name for naruto's eyes? I never had time to think of one. It would be really great if I could get one from you guys. And if your not to sure on its description, just check my profile picture. If you want more info on its abilities, you'll have to PM me on it. Thnx for the help. See ya!**


End file.
